150 ExoDimension
by MemeingEngi
Summary: 150 years have passed since the CPU's stopped the resurrection of the Deity of Sin. The world has been struck at it's weakest and as a result has turned into a mere shadow of it's former glory. CPU's were replaced, dynasties were made and in the end, everyone's lives changed for. For some, for the better, but for others...for the worst. Can the CPU's restore the long lost balance?


Gamindustri. A land of magic, progress and marvelous engineering, divided in four nations: Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee. Over these ruled four Control Patron Units,immortal deities with unimaginable power,fueled by their citizen's belief, in the form of shares. They are referred to more often as CPU's or most notably as "Godddesses" by the citizens of the four nations. The four CPU's, Purple Heart, Black Heart, Green Heart and White heart have been at war for eons, until bringing the fighting to a halt for the greater good. Peace rose between the nations, making the conditions of citizens that much better.

The prosperous times were broken, however, when the CPU's went missing after trying to fight a rebellious group called ASIC,whose sole objective was to revive an old deity, capable of destroying and reshaping Gamindustri to it's will, and the headmasters of said group, the Four Felons. The countries then proceeded to be kept in shape by the CPU Candidates and the Oracles. the CPU Candidates we're the CPU's supposed "little sisters", who have yet to become CPU's of their own. The Oracles are the ones who manage more political and resourceful troubles of the nations, since neither the CPU's or Candidates can deal with them at a constant pace. The Planeptune Candidate, Nepgear decided it was her duty to make amends with the now-skeptical Candidates of the other nations, join forces and free the CPU's. In the end, the rescue plan was successful, all 4 Goddesses being rescued safely. With the forces of both the Goddesses and Candidates,the Felons were killed, the ASIC dismantled and the resurrection of the Deity of Sin was stopped, bringing Gamindustri back to it's prosperous way

Sounds like a happy story with a happy ending. Too bad "happily ever after" doesn't exist... After the stopping of the ASIC's evil plan, Gamindustri went into a period of slow, but sure change. As much as change was predicted by citizens, Oracles and the CPU's themselves, no one thought it would come as forced as it did. Natural disasters appeared under many different forms, which in common hit the 4 nations hard. And worst of all: the CPU's couldn't do anything to stop whatever was happening.

Soon, the citizens of the four nations were displeased with the lack of control that the CPU's had over these ground-breaking disasters, so they started to lose hope in them. Share levels started dropping, and with it, the power of the Goddesses slowly faded. In a desperate attempt to keep the nations in shape, the Oracles, despite their trust -filled relationship with the Goddesses, resorted to something they never thought they'd have to: give people the right of Goddess-Replacement. And that's where it all started to go downhill.

All of the previous CPU's have been replaced, except for Leanbox, which, because of the destructive natural events, has turned into an anarchy. Some of the old CPU's and Candidates took the news of replacement lightly. Others...not so much. But in the end: did they even have a choice? The people chose the path their nations want to take, so there was nothing the CPU's could do to change their thinking. After their departure, the new CPU's made changes to their respective nation, some being small, while some more drastic. One thing the new CPU's had in common is the displeasure that they felt when thinking about the "peace" between the nations. After only 10 years of service, they took a groundbreaking decision: the peace will end, and the nations shall be at war once more. Or so they wanted, but something stood in their way...

The residue of Negative Share Energy left from the close-call revival of the Deity of Sin made what were supposed to be small storms and heatwaves into permanent, disastrous forces of nature. Because of this, the new CPU's could not go through with their plan. The powerful storms and the merciless,melting heatwaves would not CPU's or armies of any nation fight each other without resulting in many casualties on both sides. The last battle that took place between the nations was between Lowee and Lastation, in which the forces of Lastation pushed the forces of Lowee back, but inevitably couldn't enter the nation due to the extreme sub-zero temperatures caused by both the geographic placement of Lowee and the constant blizzard that made the temperatures sometimes drop to as low as -60°. The battles were then halted, but the rivalry between the nations still remained, as any event, item or commodity that people were used to that involved anything other than their nation was taken away.

Aside from cutting ties completely, the nations have undergone some serious changes to adapt to the harsh environment that the negative shares were creating. In the end, the nations were unrecognizable when compared to their former version. Planeptune decided to detach itself from the situation, leaving the old cities in the dust while building skyscrapers that once finished would have kilometer-wide platforms put on top. These platforms would later have small cities built onto them, turning Planeptune into a sky-high utopia. Lowee is trapped by a killer-blizzard who lowered the temperatures to inhuman levels, which can freeze a man shut in less than 10 seconds. Rumor goes that Lowee still is thriving, but anyone from the other 3 nations who lives outside the blizzard is skeptical, as only someone from Lowee would know the truth. Lastation became heavily militarised and technology-driven nation, so much so that there were build small dedicated parks where trees and other small wildlife would be preserved, as to keep the nation from becoming too metalic. Leanbox is on the verge of not even being considered a nation, since the whole was struck by an insane heat and huge sandstorm that, which combined with the anarchy going on all around the nation turned said nation into a desolated and desertic wasteland, in which everyone fends for themselves.

From an outside perspective, Gamindustri was no longer the same as it used to be. It was reduced to a shadow of what it once was, as the stopping of the Deity of Sin would only bring forth problems. But when you look closer at what changed, you start to notice the small details, the the people that changed, the places scorched down, you'll see one thing:

On a smaller scale, Gamindustri itself isn't the only thing that suffered...


End file.
